Defying Gravity
by CrackedCompass
Summary: In a last attempt to convince Alfred to not join the Revolution, Matthew learns just how important Alfred's freedom is to him. Matthew comes to understand why Alfred deserves his chance to fly. (All dialogue is from the song "Defying Gravity.")


**"** **Defying Gravity" written by Stephen Schwartz, originally recorded by Idina Menzel and Kirstin Chenoweth, 2003.**

Alfred's eyes narrowed when he heard the door to his house slam shut, and he knew who it was. However, he couldn't help but smile when he thought of his achievement: he had dumped the tea in the harbour and began a revolution, and now nothing was going to stop him. He had joined the revolutionaries and he was going to front the birth of a new nation, and show Arthur that he was no longer a child; that he could no longer be controlled like a mule.

"Alfred," Matthew sighed as he entered Alfred's study, "why couldn't you have just stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle!"  
Alfred turned to look at Matthew, however, the angry narrow of Matthew's eyes did not change Alfred's attitude.  
He knew he was right: and Matthew wasn't going to change it.  
"I hope you're happy!  
I hope you're happy now!  
I hope you're happy how you  
Hurt your cause forever  
I hope you think you're clever!"

Alfred frowned as he spat back at his brother, "I hope _you're_ happy  
I hope you're happy, too!" Alfred snarled as he took large steps towards Matthew, against what he expected; Matthew did not back down and his expression did not falter.  
"I hope you're proud how you  
would grovel in submission  
to feed your own ambition!"

Matthew took on Alfred's challenge and stood tall and joined Alfred, and together they both spoke,  
"So though I can't imagine how  
I hope you're happy right now."

However, Matthew was the first to back down, he sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest, looking down in defeat in sadness.  
"Alfie, listen to me. Just say you're sorry:  
You can still be with the King  
What you've worked and waited for  
You can have all you ever wanted—"

"I know." Alfred sighed, gritting his teeth.  
However, he knew that he could not back down now, the revolution has begun, and there is no way for him to stop it. No matter who stands in the way. It's true that he still loved Arthur, he respected him and would always be thankful for the guidance he had given him… However…  
"But I don't want it-  
No – I can't want it  
Anymore."

Alfred stepped away from Matthew, as he led his Canadian brother through the study, looking at the books that lined the shelf, and reflected his hours of endless study, and Alfred knew that he was ready to stand alone now.  
"Something has changed within me, something is not the same,  
I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game."  
Matthew opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Alfred, who knew exactly what Matthew was going to propose, "too late for second guessing; too late to go back to sleep, it's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes and _leap…"_  
Alfred took Matthew by the hand and led him around the room, being sure to show Matthew objects of significance, that highlighted his ability to take care of himself. Attempting to engrave into Matthew's mind that a revolutionary fire had been started in Alfred's heart; and nothing was going to extinguish it.  
"It's time to try defying gravity,  
I think I'll try defying gravity,  
and you can't pull me down!"

"Can't I make you understand?" Matthew snapped, pulling his hand out of Alfred's grip, "you're having delusions of grandeur!-"

 _"_ _I'm through accepting limits! 'Cause someone says they're so,"_ Alfred hissed, as he began to leave the study, and Matthew followed,  
"Some thing's I cannot change,  
But till I try, I'll never know!"  
Alfred placed his hands on his head, imagining Arthur's reaction when he learns that he has joined the opposition to Britain: that he is going to fight against him. However, Arthur was sure to teach Alfred the value of loyalty, and now that loyalty is directed towards freeing his country!  
"Too long I've been afraid of losing love, I guess I lost  
Well, if that's love," Alfred sighed as he turned back at Matthew, only to see his expression change as he began to understand what Alfred was aiming to achieve by joining the revolution, "it comes at much too high a cost!"  
Alfred and Matthew circled around the dining table, both eyes fixated on the stunning chandelier and paintings that lined the walls: all that were given to Alfred by Arthur, however, the sight of these things only made Alfred angrier.  
"I'd sooner buy defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down…"  
Alfred looked at Matthew, to see that he was already looking in his direction, his eyes were sad, as though he knew that he was losing the fight.  
But Alfred knew that he was not going to leave Matthew behind.  
"Matthew, come with me. Think of what we could do, together."  
Matthew's eyes widened, as though he was considering the idea,  
"Unlimited.  
Together we're unlimited,  
Together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been  
 _Matthew_  
Dreams, the way we planned 'em."

Matthew smiled sweetly, "If we work in tandem,"

Alfred joined him as they smiled and continued to run around Alfred's house, hand in hand, determined to reach the stables. It was time for Alfred to earn his freedom and run away from everything that Arthur had ever given him.  
"There's no fight we cannot win!" Alfred and Matthew agreed, "Just you and I,  
Defying gravity!"  
Quickly they made it to Alfred's stable, and Alfred wasted no time in preparing his horse.  
"With you and I  
Defying gravity!"

"They'll never bring us down," Alfred pointed out and he jumped onto his horses back, before looking down at Matthew, holding out his hand, "Well? Are you coming?"

Matthew sighed as he looked to his feet, despite how much he wanted to: Matthew knew that he was not in a position to leave… Too much rested on his relationship with Arthur, leaving him now would ruin him.  
Sadly, he assumed that Alfred knew this.  
"I hope you're happy…" Matthew sighed, "Now that you're choosing this."

"You too." Alfred gulped. "I hope it brings you bliss."

"I really hope you get it, and you don't live to regret it," Matthew explained as he took Alfred's hand; not in alliance, but genuine understanding, as though telling him that no matter what happened: Matthew is going to care about him.

"I hope you're happy in the end," Alfred and Matthew promised, "I hope you're happy, my friend."

Without another word, Alfred encouraged his horse and the beast began to move, taking Alfred away from his house and the sheltered life he knew as a child, delivering him to a new life of salvation and revolution.  
And Alfred was not going to go quietly.  
"So if you care to find me! Look to the Western sky!  
As someone told me lately 'everyone deserves the chance to fly!'  
And if I'm flying solo, at least I'm flying free!  
To those who'd ground me; take a message back from me!  
Tell them how I am defying gravity!  
I'm flying high, defying gravity!  
And soon I'll match them in renown!"

Months later, Alfred was happy to find himself straddling his horse, hearing the drums of battle coax him to the battlefield, where he saw the redcoats aim their muskets. With one blonde in particular standing out in the crowd, as though challenging Alfred to move forward, to date to defy him!

"And nobody…" Alfred grumbled as he heard his men brace themselves for battle, the revolutionary was about to begin, and Alfred was at the front line, "… in all the land, no king who there ever is or _was,  
Is ever gonna bring me down!" _

Alfred charged forward and the battle begun and Alfred's destiny and that of his country is about to be decided.

 _"_ _I hope you're happy!"_ Matthew yelled loudly, as he watched Alfred charge his horse towards Arthur, determined to engage him, and show him what kind of man Alfred had grown into.

"Look at him, he's wicked!" The British soldiers who had gathered around Matthew pointed out.

"BRING ME DOWN!" Alfred roared as he watched Arthur run at him, musket at the ready.

"No one mourns the wicked!" The British soldiers darkly hummed, sending a shiver down Matthew's spine, however, it did not falter the Canadians faith in his brother. "So we've got to bring him!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Alfred roared as he finally collided with Arthur and green eyes met blue on the battlefield, surrounded by screams and gunshots.

"DOWN!"


End file.
